Super Brawl Summer Rumble
Super Brawl Summer Rumble is a Fighting Game for Wii U, PSVita, and Nintendo 3DS. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi *Toad *Toadette (Unlockables) *Bowser *Bowser Jr. (Unlockables) *Gannon *Kirby *Ami *Hansel & White Fang (Both One Characters) *Dee Dee *Kitty Katswell *Red Birds *Annoying Orange *Bubbles *Gumball Waterson *Poppet *Little Miss Daredevil *Jimmy Neutron *Greg Heffley *Pichu *Dudley Puppy *Johnny Bravo *King Dedede *Erik *Yumi *U.B. *Wage *Spongebob Squarepants *Timmy Turner *Sheen Estevez *Zim *GIR *Chuck E. Cheese (Unlockables) *Mac & Bloo (Both One Characters) *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Candace Flynn *Agent P *Isabella (Unlockables) *Baljeet (Unlockables) *Mr. Game and Watch (Unlockables) *R.O.B. (Unlockables) *Mike & Sulley (Both One Characters) *Fanboy & Chum Chum (Both One Characters) *Hoops & Yoyo (Both One Characters) *Yakko Warner (Unlockables) *Wakko Warner (Unlockables) *Dot Warner (Unlockables) *Tommy Pickles (Unlockables) *Babymouse (Unlockables) *Patrick Star (Unlockables) *Skipper (Unlockables) *Rico *Dr. Blowhole *Aang *King Julien *Lil Rob (Unlockables) *Peter Griffin (Unlockables) *Sandy Cheeks (Unlockables) *Otis the Cow *Danny Phantom *Mr. Strong *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Chowder & Kimchi (Both One Characters) *Ed Edd n Eddy (All of One Characters) (Unlockables) *Sheriff Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie (Unlockables) *Lighting McQueen *Tow Mater *Finn McMissle *Diddy Kong *Explorer 767 *Rabbit *Mr. Funny *De Blob *Cartoon Boy *Blossom *Buttercup *Mojo Jojo *Captain Underpants (Unlockables) *Mr. Happy *Kool Aid Man *Dib (Unlockables) *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Wall-E *EVE *Finn & Jake (Both One Characters) *Samurai Jack *Aku (Unlockables) *Numbuh One *Numbuh Two *Numbuh Three *Numbuh Four *Numbuh Five *Father (Unlockables) *Dexter *Billy & Mandy (Both One Characters *Flapjack *Captain K'Nuckles Stages *Mushroom Kingdoom *Monstro City *Petropolis *TUFF HQ *Tiny Town (Unlockables) *Tokyo, Japan *Chuck E. Cheese Speedway (Unlockables) *South Park *Yoshi Island *Downtown *UglyDoll City *JB Frosty Mart (Unlockables) *SB Dr. Blowhole Lair *SBS Goo Lagoon *SFB House of Pain *SB2 Zeenu *PTE Bellwood Rooftop *PTE Best Friends Room *PTE Bubbie's Mouth *Burned Vilage *Capsule Hangar *C.O.O.L.B.U.S. *Dexter's Labratory Core *Dojo *Endsville Graveyard *Foster's Full Mansion *Foster's Main Mansion *KND Moon Base *KND Sector V *Mandark's Labratory *Marzipan City Streets *Mojo Dojo's Robot Power Room *Mt Fondoom *Mung Daal's Kitchen *Final Boss Enemies *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Paratroopa *Hammer Bro *Yo *Basket Robot *Brocoli Soliders *Candy Pirates *Plankton's Cousin *Dexter's Security Robots *Endville Zombie *Forever Knight *Grabbles *Mojo Jojo's Robot *Mutant Chicken *R.E.D.s. *Space Nut Boogies *Stormalongs Seagulls Bosses *Petey Piranha *Aku *Mojo Jojo *Mandark *Ice King *Lucky Charms Guy *Buzz the Bee *Justin Bieber *Go Diego Go *Giant Chicken *Dora the Explorer *Z-Strap (Bosses) Plot When a Time bombs Fall into the Earth It Was a Third Party Now Mario & The Others must stop the First Party & Save the World. Unlockables Content When You Battle to Get Point & you can take those points to unlock stuff at Chun-Li's Shop Buy New Characters, Stages, and Alternate Costume & More. Alternate Costume Main Article:Alternate Costume on Super Brawl Summer Rumble Music *Main Theme Also Known in Other Lanugues *UK: Super Smash Bros. Summer 2 *AUS: Nickelodeon Cartoon Network & Other Smash Up *France: Preeze Summer Attack 2 *Japan: Cartoon All-Stars Smash Up 2 *Philipness: Super Brawl Summer: Hot & Cool Edition *Turkey: Sittin on tha Summer Brawl 2 More Ideas? Category:Wii U Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Video Games